Intro To The Beta
This page is intended to help people in the private beta learn how to play How Do I Get In The Private Beta? To get a private beta code, LightBox randomly posts on the Starhawk Facebook page, but you need to be paying attention. Some sites sometimes run contests, and they usually announce them there. Other ways to maybe get code: Register at starhawkthegame.com and make sure your PSN ID is opted-in to receive marketing email. "Waves" of email invites go out periodically. Those emails are the MAIN way that codes are awarded (to selected Warhawkers). Other sites will also have giveaways (read PS blog entry about the beta blog.us.playstation.com/tag/starhawk/), but we don't know when yet, and you may have to follow those sites to find out. Read The Forums LightBox has some summary posts in there that tell you how to stay on top of news about the beta (see Dylan's "Welcom"), report bugs, etc. What Are The Game Controls? LightBox Info LightBox has posted some info about controls and objects in the beta. Go to the forums and look in the forum sub-spaces for Weapons, Vehicles, and Build & Battle. These do not cover every control in the game though. Undocumented Controls Re-spawn Map The right thumbstick lets you zoom in and out on the map Work-arounds For Known Bugs Mic Stops Working If you're playing a round and the host quits on you, you need to completely shutdown Starhawk, then re-launch it, otherwise your mic may stop working. Learn About The Weapons/Vehicles/Structures This wiki contains info about the various in-game objects, what they're useful for, how to use them, etc. You should read about the game's troop weapons, vehicles, and structures. (Note: No one's made a category or entries for air weapons yet) General Tips For Playing How Can I Learn The Game? Talk about creating your own server...but that people may enter and send you out of pre-game. How Do I Spawn, What Happens? Someone write more here...choosing a spot, mancaking, sitting in your pod, extra spawn points, etc. What Am I Seeing On My Screen? Read about Starhawk's various menus and displays What's In My Base? Read about the Rift Collector What Are The Basics Of Building Stuff? Talk about Rift, building Walls? How Do I Get Rift So I Can Build Things? Someone write more here. Also include that in pre-game your Home Rift Collector and Pod Beacons don't give you rift. How Do I Find Weapon Pickups? Someone write more here...making Bunkers, Sniper Towers, etc. What Are The Basics Of Combat? Someone write more here How Do I Get A Vehicle? Someone write more here...make sure people know they can order from existing garages/pads. But can't order from enemy buildings. etc. How Do I Make A New Spawn Point? Someone write more here. Remind people if you're building near Rift Barrels, keep the Pod Beacon close enough that you get its Rift while you're harvesting/defending the barrels. Where Are The Mines And Repair Tool? In Acid Sea In Space What Should I Do? Give some ideas here for what new players could do next. Fill these sections in, add more? Build/Defend Defend Home? Talk about Walls, linking, Wall Gates, Auto Turrets, etc. Also talk about over-building! Create Forward Bases Give ideas where & why they might want to. Attack Talk about Zerg rushes, assaulting or sneaking-in to heavily-defended Homes, etc. Tactics How Do I Take-out An Automatic Machine Gun Turret? Someone write here! Talk about the Rocket Launcher, shooting the "eye", R3. Strategies Talk about building super Home bases and "turtling-up"...why or why not? Building forward spawn points. Areas of the map you want to control. etc. Tips For Specific Maps Acid Sea Someone write here! Space Someone write here! Tips For Specific Game Modes CTF Someone write here! More Tips Elsewhere FullFrontalGaming has been publishing some good Starhawk beta tips: http://fullfrontalgaming.blogspot.com/search/label/Starhawk